Talk:World Edition/@comment-24032096-20150912132318
People, with intentions far away to spread rumours, let me try to guess today (this date), the countries we're likely going to visit in the third season, according to my knowledgements of geography. Now that the map has more monuments, let me guess from Sahara Region and onward. The places doesn't need to be in order. SAHARA REGION: - Morocco (Mosque Hassan II of Casablanca is shown) - Algeria (Maqam Echalid of Algiers is shown) - Egypt (Pyramids of Gizah are shown) - Jodan (Petra is shown) - United Arab Emirates (Burj al Arab of Dubai is shown) - Turkey (Hagia Sophia of Istanbul is shown) EURASIA: - Russia (St Basil's Square of Moscow, along with other monuments, is shown. Remember Russia is quite big and takes most of the continent's surface) SOUTH ASIA: - Pakistan (Faisal Mosque of Islamabad is shown) - India (looks like Brihadeeswara Temple of Thanjavur is shown) - China (Potala Palace of Lhasa is shown) - Nepal (it looks like Mount Everest is shown) EAST ASIA: - Japan (two monuments are shown in the islands belonging to that country) - North Korea (Kim Il-sung and Kim Jong-il monuments are shown) NOTE: More monuments like the green Buddha seem to be located in Southern China (perhaps we encounter Macau or Hong Kong, two special regions) OCEANIA: - Australia (the Opera House of Sydney is shown) - Indonesia (I don't know the name of the monument but it's located on the island of Sumatra) - Cambodia (below the wide orange monument it seems to be Angkor Wat of Siem Reap) - Malaysia (correct me if those aren't the Petronas Towers of Kuala Lumpur) NOTE: The island with the skull may be fictonal work like the city of Bierburg in Europe SOUTH AFRICA: - Madagascar (a monument is depicted on the island, maybe it's a palm tree) - Tanzania/Kenya (a volcano appearing to be Mount Kilimanjaro is shown) - South Africa (probably the place is located in Cape Town) - Ethiopia (it looks like the Lion of Judah monument of Addis Ababa) - Mali (Timbuktu is shown) - Senegal (looks like the African Renaissance Monument of Dakar) ANTARCTICA (Well, there is only one case there) SOUTH AMERICA - Brazil (Christ the Redeemer of Rio de Janeiro is shown) - Argentina (the Perito Moreno Glacier is shown. I don't know about the monument next to the Christ but God hopes it's in my country too) - Peru (Machu Picchu is shown) - Colombia (Castillo San Felipe de Barajas of Cartagena de Indias is shown) NORTH AMERICA - Mexico (Chichen Itza is shown) - United States (Golden Gate Bridge of San Francisco, Statue of Liberty of New York and many others are shown) - Canada (there is one monument next to Lake Superior but I don't know what is it). DISCLAIMER: I just speculated about the countries. Nothing more, and now I don't pretend to make further speculations about this topic in particular (just the usual discussions in the barricades). NO RUMOURS WERE INTENDED. And please correct me or add your contribution if you think I'm wrong with some of them.